La hermana de Lucy
by OMGlovesyou
Summary: "Natsu...te amo..." "Que es esto que siento Lucy..." -Y bien? -dijo una niña de unos 15 años, ,tambien llamada Stella Heartfillia. Mal Summary T.T
1. Chapter 1: Una niña regresa

Capitulo 1 : Regresé!

POV NORMAL

En el gremio de magos más famoso de todo Fiore, estaban de fiesta, pues por fin Gray se le declaró a Juvia, y como no, ellos ya no estaban en la fiesta, tan solo se estaban sintiendo el uno al otro, como si al otro lado de la ciudad no estubiese esa fiesta, como si estubieran solos en el mundo.

Volviendo al gremio, en la barra del bar, ahi estaba ella. Lucy Heartfillia, y a su lado él, Natsu Dragneel. Todos los del gremio esperaba que Natsu se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero él era demasiado -por no decir mucho- lento, y aunque Lucy si se habia dado cuenta, ella lo disimulaba, pues no queria que su relación cambiara.

Por otro lado, Mira estaba sonrojada, todos la estaban ahogando en preguntas, hasta que Laxus apareció y les dijo -tambien sonrojado- que no les importaba, pues Laxus se le habia declarado también a Mira. Luego de eso, Elfman tomo a Evergreen y se le confesó de una manera muy extraña, diciendo cosas sobre que un hombre es un hombre si ama, y que él era un hombre, y cosas por el estilo. Mucho más extraño que aquello era que Erza no estaba ahí, y pues, ¿donde estaba? Fácil. Con Jellal. ¿Con quien más sino? Jellal habia ido a visitar el gremio una vez se enteró de lo de Gray y Juvia, pero no los encontró, entonces se topó con Erza y tambien se le confesó.

Ese dia sin duda era el dia de las confesiones. Fried se le declaró a Cana, lo qual Gildarts enfureció, pero Cana aceptó gustosa. Lissana se le confesó a Sting -que extrañamente pasaba por ahi- y este le dijo que la amaba, y bueno, Gajeel y Levy no se dijeron nada, pero se hicieron un beso enfrente de todos, y luego se confesaron borrachos.

Esa era la situacion del gremio en estos momentos : Lucy yendo con Natsu a su casa, pues por un concurso se habia enborrachado, Erza y Jellal quien sabe donde haciendo quien sabe que cosas, pues esos dos se amaban desde hace mucho tiempo, y por lo qual tambien se deseaban, Gray y Juvia en la casa de Gray (Juvia vive en Fairy Hills, donde no se permiten hombres) y tuvieron toda una noche para ellos solitos, y solo para ellos, Gajeel y Levy se fueron a vagar borrachos por las calles de Magnolia, Mira y Laxus ya solo podian pensar en el otro y en los nombres de sus futuros hijos -con Laxus sonrojado a más no poder-, Lissana y Sting ya estaban en un Love Hotel, Evergreen y Elfman perdieron la cuenta de las veces que se habian hecho " un hombre" segun Elfman, Cana y Fried solo estaban en otra competencia de bebidas, en la cual Cana resultó ser la ganadora, inevitablemente y con los otros del gremio desmayados por la borrachera.

**En casa de Lucy**

POV LUCY

Ese Natsu... se tenia que emborrachar justo cuando yo no... aunque bueno, tampoco lo culpo. Cana lo retó a una competencia... y se desmayó después de la 25 copa... si que tiene un estomago potente... ¿¡Pero en que pienso!? A si, en que AMO con mayúsculas a Natsu... pero lo mejor es seguir asi, no creo que él se de cuenta de nada... es demasiado infantil, demasiado... demasiado Natsu como para darse cuenta... Y eso me encanta.. que digo.. bueno ya llegué a casa, supongo que dejare que Natsu duerma en el sofa esta noche... Bien, me voy a escribir una carta a mi hermanita.. si señor, tengo una hermanita pequeña, se llama Stella, le cuento todo, pero siempre he mantenido eso en secreto, vive en un pequeño pueblo, mi padre no sabe que es su hija, pero si lo hiciera ella.. ella seria tratada como yo, teniendo creado ya un destino.. y la amo demasiado para eso. Antes de que mi madre muriera, ella me lo dijo, que tenia una hermanita y que estaba en un pueblo, en ese entonces la fui a visitar y ahora nos mandamos cartas siempre, para saber las novedades, todo... Tambien le escribi sobre el gremio, sobre Gray, Erza, Happy, y sobre todo de Natsu, de mi amor.. todo ^^ .

-Lucee...

¿Ese fue Natsu? ¿Dijo mi nombre en sueños? Que lindo.. debe estar soñando que vamos de mision con todos.

-Lucee... v-...v-vam...

¿Vam?

-Vamon...Vamonos j...

¿J..? Ah.. Parece que se quedó totalmente dormido. Bueno, seguire escribiendo esto, que ya me tengo que ir a dormir...

POV NORMAL

Lucy acabo de escribir la carta, y se fue a su cama.

**En un lugar no muy lejos de Magnolia**

-Al fin... Al fin hermana.. podre verte de nuevo...

**Volvemos a casa de Lucy. Ya de mañana**

POV LUCY

Mmm... Se esta muy bien... esta.. calentito.. espera... ¿¡Calentito!? ¿Q-Q...Que..?

-Mm.. cinco minutitos más... -Era Natsu.. espera.. Natsu estaba dormido abrazandóme de la cintura dulcemente (a mi parecer) ... ¿¡Durmiendo en mi cama!?-

-NATSUUU!

-Hm? Ah! Yo Luce! Buenos días!

-Ni buenos dias ni nada! Que haces durmiendo en mi cama?

-Ah.. esque anoche me desperté y pues tu cama era mas comoda que el sofa... Uy que resaca tengo...

-Pues claro que tienes resaca idiota! Anoche estabas borracho!

-Hm... Lucee no grites tanto por la mañana...

-Ah... -ya esta. Ya habia caido a sus pies...-

POV NATSU

Despues de que Lucy se marchara, me puse a dormir un poco mas... como me gustaba este olor.. el olor de Lucy.. No sabia el porque, pero me tranquilizaba mucho, sentia una extraña seguridad en mi... Y lo de estar borracho? Vamos, yo aguanto más que eso... pero me gustó que Lucy me trajera y me dejara dormir.. Despues espere a que se durmiera... Y me puse en su cama, la abracé y me quede profundamente dormido... Aunque lo de la resaca no es mentira... Maldita resaca...Hm...

-Lucy? -Olia un ligero olor a tostadas, con mantequilla... Hm... Y... Oh!

-Si Natsu? Que quieres?

Me fui a la cocina, y habia acertado! Lucy habia preparado un desayuno perfecto! Unas tostadas un poco quemadas con mantequilla derretida, y un pedazo de beicon muy grande envuelto en fuego.. Dios mio! Si es que Lucy era una diosa!

-Lucy! Eres una diosa!

-Oe Natsu.. no hay para tanto... -se sonrojo.. que bonita se veia cunado se sonrojaba..-

-Lucy... Quieres ir a una mision hoy?

-Claro!

-Perfecto!

POV NORMAL

Acababan de desayunar y se fueron directos al gremio, paseando por las calles de Magnolia, hoy hacia un dia perfecto. Lucy y Natsu entraron al gremio, y Happy fue directamente hacia ellos, pues no habia estado con ellos en toda la noche.

-Oe Happy, donde estubiste? Te desapareziste en medio de la fiesta

-Ah! Nada.. me fui con Charle y Wendy

-Hmm.. Bueno, no se puede hacer nada! Y bien.. -dijo Lucy con una mirada pícara en su rostro-

-Ahi va.. -comento Natsu-

-Se gussssssstaaan! -Dijo Lucy burlandose del pobre Happy-

-Lucyy!

Se oyó una voz que nadie conocia, gritando el nombre de su amiga

POV LUCY

Era posible? Pero.. Sin duda esa voz no podia ser de cualquiera.. era de...

-LUCYY! Lucyy! -Una niña entró en el gremio y se me tiró encima, dejando al gremio entero con una cara de sorpresa que no se ve todos los dias.

-No... Stella! - dije sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos.. porfin.. podia.. podia volver a ver a mi hermanita... a Stella.. A volver a oir su voz...-

-Lucy! Lucy! -no paraba de repetir mi nombre otra vez, todos miraban aun atonitos la escena, por lo cual no me sorprendio

-Y.. que haces aqui?

-Lo he hecho! Lo hice! Desarrolle mi magia! Y con eso la tuya!

-Stella! Que bieen!

Luego de varios minutos, decidi contar al gremio lo que pasaba...

-Aver.. no me pongais esa cara, cuando llegue el maestro os lo explicare todo.

En ese momento el maestro curzó la puerta. Supongo que llego la hora..

-Aver.. -me subi a una mesa- TODOS! ESCUCHENME BIEN! - a todos les sorprendio mas- Ella es mi hermanita pequeña, Stella Heartfillia, y a partir de ahora es de nuestro gremio! ASI QUE VAMOS A DARLE UNA BIENVENIDA AL ESTILO... FAIRY TAIL!

-Hermana! Como que soy de Fairy Tail?

-No quieres?

-Si pero.. como saben si soy buena, si...

-Oh vamos! Donde quieres la marca? Mira!

-Si, si ya vooy! ¿Donde la quieres?

-Mm... En la mano derecha! Porque mi hermana la tiene en la izquierda vierdad?

-Eje... Si, Stella.

-Wiii! Ya tengo la marca hermanaa! Ah.. Y donde esta el pelorosado?

Todos se quedaron atonitos. ¿Hablaba de Natsu? Supongo que si, le habia hablado mucho de él en las cartas... Oh no...

-Natsu? - dijo Erza

-Si! Asi se llamaba!

-Y como sabes eso?

-Bueno...


	2. Chapter 2: Una larga pero corta tarde

**Bieeen! Aqui el proximo cap! Espero que les guste :3 Y gracias por los 5 fav.! Y respondiendo a la pregunta de Bradox0 si, este es mi primer fi! Espero que les gustee :s Gracias a Nathy-Chan, a Nico2883, a Inazumadraco(perdon si lo escribo mal), a Aye Sir Happy y a Brandox0! Espero que les guste mi historia :3**

Stella : Bueno... Es que Lucy me habló mucho de él. Y también de una tal Erza, con el pelo rojo, me dijo que era genial -en cuanto Stella dijo eso Erza ya estaba mas que sonrojada- Me habló de un tal Gray, decia que era un Creador de Hielo, que tenia una extraña mania de desnudarse y que siempre peleaba con Natsu. Me dijo tambien de Happy, decia que era un gato azul muy lindo y que le encantaba decir "se gusssssstaaan" o algo asi, me hablo de Levy, dijo que era una de sus mejores amigas, de Mirajane, que era muy dulce y a la vez un demonio, me hablo de Elfman, Lissana, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Droy, Jet, tambien me dijo algo de un tal Gajeel, de Juvia decia que era una acosadora, algo de un tal Laxus, Fried, Cana, Bixslow (perdon si lo escribi mal), Evergreen, Macao, tambien me dijo de Wendy y Romeo, me dijo que Romeo utilizaba magia de fuego como Natsu, y a ver... tambien creo que de un tal Lyon, una tal Shelia... Y no es que recuerde a muchos mas... Ah! Me hablo sobre un tal Wakaba tambien.. Y como no del maestro, de Mystogan y Jellal tambien, de Ultear y Meredy, y... Ah! Un tal Albazc, creo que se llamba asi y una tal Bisca que se casaron...

Gray : Espera espera que tanto sabes sobre nosotros?

Stela : De vosotros casi nada. Lo poco que Lucy me hablo de vosotros.

Gray: ¿Y que tanto sabes sobre Natsu?

En cuanto Gray dijo eso a Lucy se le puso la cara pálida... Y a Stella una cara de "ahora vereis de lo que soy capaz".

Stella: Comencemos... Natsu fue criado por el dragon Igneel, el rey de los dragones de fuego, quien le regalo su bufanda, pero el 7 de julio del año 777 Igneel desaparecio sin dejar rastro. Natsu fue en su busqueda y encontro Fairy Tail, donde se sintio como en casa y ahora es lo llama familia. Él se encontró un huevo de exceed en el bosque, y con Lissana hicieron una cabaña y ahi lo cuidaron, Natsu y Lissana eran como los padres del exceed, cuando nacio todos estaban felices asi que le pusieron Happy. Ese dia Reegus pinto un cuadro de ellos con los otros niños del gremio, y pinto a Happy como un dragon, aunque no lo fuera. Lissana y Natsu, prometieron casarse pero era un juego, Lissana por lo que veo ya encontro al amor de su vida – Stella le lanzo una mirada pilla a Lissana- luego de unos años, Lissana se fue en una mision de clase S, pero "murio" aunque solamente se fue a Edolas, eso vosotros no lo sabiais. Natsu estubo muy triste, le hizo una tumba en la cabaña, pero luego de año y pico, iba recobrando el animo, luego siguio su busqueda de Igneel, aunque en ningun momento la habia dejado. Un chico del gremio le dijo que en Hargeon habia un rumor sobre alguien apodado Salamander, ahi fue cunado conocio a Lucy, quien despues de escaparse de casa queria ingresar a Fairy Tail, cosa que gracias a Natsu consiguió, pero antes de eso a Lucy la intentaron raptar, y Natsu la rescató, luego de eso Natsu escucho que el padre de Romeo no volvia asi que basicamente se fue a buscarlo, y Lucy lo acompaño tras saber su pasado gracias a Mira. Dias despues Natsu se colo en casa de Lucy por la ventana y le dijo si queria que formaran equipo, ella le dijo que si, en la mision hubo complicaciones pero no lo explicare todo porque seria muy laargo. Bien, continuo. Despues de esa mision se perdieron y encontraron a Gray, quien les dijo que Erza volveria, a Natsu se le corrio un escalofrio, luego de que ella volviera formaron un equipo los cuatro, y fueron a vencer a un gremio oscuro, lo vencieron y tal. Natsu vencio al lider él solo. Luego papa hizo que Phantom le volviera a su hija, asi que de paso esos se metieron con Fairy Tail, y Fairy Tail los vencio, Lucy se fue a su casa y le dejo claro a papa que no haria lo que el quisiese. Despues fueron a por el pasado de Erza, se encontro con Jellal y aunque se amaban en ese entonces Jellal era malo. Luego de que Erza volviera a encontrar a sus amigos de la infancia y que Simon muriera, Jellal perdio la memoria pero eso fue despues. Luego de eso a Laxus le entro algo y se puso a atacar el gremio, Natsu le dio una paliza y Laxus fue expulsado pero durante la competicion Mira consiguio que sus poderes volvieran, y luego... Vino oracion 6... Y ahi fue cuando Jellal perdio la memoria, Natsu con una llama de Jellal luego de haver recuperado la memoria, vencio al lider, aunque durante la mision a Natsu y a Lucy se les aparecio una vestimenta rara pero sincronizada, luego de eso fue Edolas, en donde Lissana regreso, y con ello Gajeel encontro un gato, y Mystogan se quedo alli. Luego de eso vino el examen de clase S, que nadie paso por el incidente de Acnologia y Zeref, aunque antes tuvieron que lidiar con Ultear, Meredy y su antiguo gremio, luego de 7 años paralizados la primera los salvo, luego paso lo de Michelle y el nuevo Oracion 6, lo del reloj y tal, Natsu se preocupo mucho por Lucy, luego.. vinieron los Juegos Magicos, los ganaron, ganasteis los juegos y ganasteis al destino. Natsu en parte siempre estaba alli para Lucy, siempre fue el quien la rescato y estubo con ella, a parte que tiene la extraña mania de irse a casa de Lucy y colarse por la ventana, una vez me dijo que hasta durmieron juntos, porque Natsu se habia colado en su cama y se desperto asi, luego él fue quien arranco el arbol de Magnolia y lo puso en el rio para que Lucy pudiera verlo, Natsu fue quien cuando Lucy cayo del cielo fue directo a ella, estaba a punto de achicharrar a un pulpo-calamar rarisimo si no le decia donde estaba Lucy, aver... Ah! Lucy le cocina normalmente a Natsu, pero normalmente estan sin Happy, y Natsu le dice a Lucy que es porque él se fue con Charle, que mas... me acuerdo de algo mas.. Ah! Que Natsu le llama siempre Luce. Y que Natsu es impulsivo, poderoso, pero muy lento, y que por lo tanto no se entera de nada, aunque sea mas que obvio que se gustan entre ellos. Y – surgieron unos destellos en los ojos de Stella y un notable sonrojo- Natsu el otro dia...

Lucy: Stella, no cuentes ya maaas! -grito Lucy, quien estaba roja

Stella: Pero hermana...

Natsu: Oye, esta es tu hermana Luce? - Dijo el pobre, quien no habia parado atencion en lo que explicaba esa niña.

Stella: Oye! TU ERES NATSU!

Natsu: Ah? Pues claro! ¿Quien mas sino iba a ser?

Stella: Tu eres el lento que no se entera que esta enamoradissimo, por no decir loco, que daria la vida y mucho mas por Lucy!

El gremio se quedo en silencio. Esa niña -no tan niña, ya que tenia 15 años...- los habia dejado callados ya por la explicacion resumida de la biografia de Natsu, pero es que eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso . Nadie se habia atrevido a decirle eso a Natsu. Vete tu a saber como reaccionaria.

Natsu: Enamo-que? -pregunto confuso

Stella: NI SIQUIERA SABES ESO!?

Todos en el gremio cayeron de espaldas al estilo anime. Alguien se esperaba que ese asexual no tan asexual supiera que es enamorarse?

Stella: Bien entonces habremos de recurrir a '_eso_' – Stella tenia los ojos en chispas y una mirada incluso mas aterradora que Mira y Erza juntas.

Lucy: N-No... STELLA HEARTFILLIA NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE '_ESO' _!

Gremio: '_ESO_'? - Pero Lucy que ya sabia de que iba la cosa...

Stella: '_Eso_' no es mas que ... espera no los quiero traumar. Pero tranquila no le hare nada a Natsu... no fisicamente...

Lucy: Espera un momento... si no es nada fisico.. sera... lo otro... No vas... a tener con él... "la tarde" ¿verdad? -Lucy se puso incluso mas palida -si es que era eso posible, claro-

Stella: Bien Natsu sigueme afuera y que NADIE absolutamente NADIE se atreba a escuchar palabra entendido?

Gremio: AYE!

Stella: Bien. Natsu ven. YA.

**Con Natsu y Stella fuera del gremio, en el gremio**

Erza: Wow, que autoritaria...-consiguio decir – La admiro -estrellitas en los ojos-

Lucy: Y que lo digas... -dijo Lucy

Gremio: Y bien? Que es 'eso'?

Lucy: En realidad...

**Con Natsu y Stella**

Stella: Bien Natsu, empezemos.

Natsu: Mm.. Okey. -por lo que se ve el pobre aun estaba confundido...-

**Horas despues con Natsu y Stella**

Natsu: No... no puede ser...-decia él, ahora ya lo habia entendido. O eso creian.

Stella: jeje.. por fin lo pillaste eh? Almenos costaste menos que Lucy... Ah.. que inocentes son los adultos jovenes de hoy en dia...-ejem... adolescente...ejem-

Natsu: Entonces.. Yo...

Stella: Bien volvamos al gremio ^^

Natsu: ...

**En el gremio unas horas antes**

Lucy: 'Eso' no os lo puedo decir... porque si os lo dijese.. no, no... no puedo decirlo y ya... me da pena Natsu... yo pase por ello... fue horriblee T.T pero ahora vamonos a lo importante... PODEIS DEJAR DE SER TAN CURIOSOS!?

Gremio: Sabes que no ^^

Asi pasaron la tarde, aunque no sacaron nada por parte de Lucy

**Actualidad en el gremio**

Mira: Bien... supongo que no nos diras nada – dijo rendida

Lucy: Claro que no... sera suficiente con...

Se abrieron las puertas de gremio. En ellas habia una Stella toda contenta que corrio hacia Lucy, pero Natsu.. Natsu estaba... completamente pálido, diciendo cosas sin sentido, y a cualquiera que se le acercara veria que Natsu estaba muy confundido...

Lucy: Natsu! NATSU! -dijo corriendo hacia él

Natsu: L... No te acerques!

Lucy: Ah? -dijo sin entender nada... aunque luego...-Stella! Como pudisteee! Él era inocente! Tenia inocencia! él.. ahora...

Gremio: ? todo el gremio estaba flipando tortillas... Natsu le habia dicho a Lucy que no se acercara, y con cara de miedo.

Stella: Lucy calmate! Creo que confundio el rojo con el azul!

Lucy: PERO COMO SE PUEDE CONFUNDIR ALGO ASI!?

Natsu: Qu—que quiere..s?

Lucy: TU ERES EL ROJO!

Natsu: o.o ... -Natsu tardo en reaccionar, y luego lo entendio todito lo que se le habia explicado- Entonces igualmente no te acerques! Te puedo hacer daño!

Lucy: Natsu, tu nunca me podrias hacer daño, si?

Natsu: Pero..

Lucy: Vamonos a mi casa si?

Natsu: Claro... Nos vemos...

Y asi Lucy y Natsu se fueron del gremio. Cuando se fueron...

Stella: BIEN ESCUCHENME TODOS! HEMOS DE DECIDIR UN NOMBRE PARA EL HIJO DE NATSU Y LUCY!

Gremio: AAAAAAH!?

Stella: Asi es, yo le di a Natsu todas las '_charlas_' que pueden haber en este mundo, TODAS! Asi que no seais tarugos y empezemos! Aver el primero!

Gremio: Todas... las _charlas_.. en una tarde!? Lo podra soportar!?

Stella: Jeje.. ya me asegure de eso...bueno, vamos, el primer nombre!

**Mientras en la casa de Lucy**

Lucy: **N**atsu...

Natsu: Si, Lucy?

Lucy: Yo tambien pase por la tarde del rojo y el azul...

Natsu: E—Eh.. de verdad?

Lucy: Si.. y te entiendo, pero no puedes dejar que eso te cambie. Okey?

Natsu: Entonces no cambiare. Pero...

Lucy: Eh? Pero?

Natsu: Pero dejame cambiar contigo.

Lucy: N-Natsu?

Natsu cogió a Lucy por la cintura y la besó, la beso él como nunca antes nadie la habia besado, primcipalmente porque los labios de Lucy aun eran castos, aunque ahora ya no. Natsu mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Lucy, pidiendo permiso con su lengua para entrar, a lo que ella accedió, y ahi comenzó el vaivén de sus lenguas. Sus lenguas estaban danzando, quierendo saber mas el uno del otro, cada caricia que se hacian lengua a lengua los exitaba mas, nunca habian experimentado en persona lo que se sentia. Lucy leyó algo parecido pero no creyó que lo viviria y menos con Natsu, aunque era con el unico que queria hacerlo y tan solo pensarlo la excitó más, a lo que Natsu se dio cuenta. Lucy y Natsu se separaron por falta de oxigeno, aunque no querian hacerlo.

-Lucy... Sabes bien... Sabes? Yo me sentia extraño cada vez que estaba contigo. Sentia que mi corazon se aceleraba cuando te voltabas para sonreirme, sentia un fuego arder en mi pecho cada vez que algun hombre te miraba de manera pervertida, tenia unas ganas de reducirlos todos a cenizas que ni te imaginas, pero si lo hacia tu te enfadarias, aunque me puse en muchas peleas por eso. Tambien sentia que cuando se te acercaba muy amigablemente Gray o cualquier otro, podria llegar a fulminarlos, Stella me dijo que se llamaban celos. Sentia que necesitaba tenerte cerca de mi, necesitaba y necesito progerte, tenerte siempre a mi lado, y que me sonrieras solo a mi. Muchas veces me perdia en tu mirada achocolatada, y me sigo perdiendo en ella. No puedo dejar de mirarte, algo me decia que te queria hacer mia, aunque no sabia como se decia, Stella me lo aclaró todo. Me aclaró que lo que siento hacia ti es amor, y que daria mi vida entera por estar contigo. Que eres toda la razon de mi existencia, todo por lo cual lucho, todo por lo cual puedo decir 'estoy vivo'. Porque mi lugar favorito ya no es Fairy Tail, ahora es la calle donde nos conocimos, en Hargeon, a parte de tu apartamento. Tu voz me vuelve loco, tu aroma me tranquiliza, tu olor es el que mas me gusta, mas que el de la comida, mas que nada, todo de ti me vuelve un pervertido, todo de ti me vuelve un idiota al instante, todo de ti lo significa todo para mi. Temor, de no poder tenerte. Felicidad, por poder disfrutar de esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta. Poder dormir contigo, aunque luego me eches de la casa, es mas de lo que puedo pedir. Ser tu amigo, que confies en mi es una tortura pero a la vez el me encanta. No quiero que te vayas a ningun lugar sin mi, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado nunca, esa vez, cuando estuviste tan distante me asusté (nota: ez inventada por mi cabeza, asi que no se deseperen, ya que mi cabeza tiene, y siempre tendra imaginacion donde no la quepa ^^), no queria que te fueses, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que no podia vivir sin ti. De que esta vez, no eras como las otras chicas con las que fuimos amigos. Eres diferente de todas, porque eres especial. Siempre intento dormirme contigo, y cuando te sonrojas parece que estoy en el cielo. Y entonces un dia me dijiste que iria al infierno por causar tantos destrozos. Te acuerdas? Ese dia pense: "si me voy al infierno y tu estas ahi, sera el paraiso. Pero si voy al paraiso y no estas ahi, entonces eso sera el infierno". No me comprendi. No entendi porque pense eso, no comprendi el porque si no llego a tener autocontrol hubiera unido tus labios con los mios. Esta tarde Stella me aclaró... que sin ti no soy nada. Puso en orden mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Lucy: Natsu.. pe-

Natsu: Sabes? Entendi que te amo.

Lucy: Natsu yo... Yo tambien te amo.

**Y hasta el siguiente caap! Prometo que va a empezar a haber accion, que esto es muuy cursii T.T aunque espero que les gustee! ^^ como ya lo dijo Stella en el capitulo 1, Stella tiene una magia que afecta a Lucy.. que sera? o.o ni yo lo se, me lo tendre que pensar(? Naa'h ya lo tengo .w. Adioos! Y gracias por las 95 visitas *-* os amo ^^ Aver si os gusto este! Y siento las erradas ortograficas... **

**PD: Brandox0 ya arregle lo de los nombres, espero que asi lo entiendas mejor^^ gracias por avisar!**


End file.
